flood naruto
by subspace emmisary
Summary: what if the grave mind survived the battle of istolation 00. but needs to fine a air to the flood. when he sees naruto half dead it knew it had to be him NarutoXhalo
1. Chapter 1

Grave mind

I do not own Naruto or Halo I wish I did though

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two attacks collided in the middle of the valley, as they did a dark dome encased the two of them as the power struggle continued.

"I don't like the smell of that" Pakkun said running right next to Kakashi trying to make there way thought the dense forest.

"Then we better run faster" Kakashi said speeding up.

The dark dome opened. Two figures flew out to opposite sides. On one side there was Sasuke out cold. And on the other there was Naruto that got up and ran to Sasuke to pick him up. Once that was done he started heading back to Konoha.

"I can't wait to see Sakura-cha; maybe finally she will go out with me" he said to himself as he walked up the road to get out of the valley.

Kakashi gust stood at awe.

"How could a wan be ninja like Naruto beat Sasuke?" he thought "if Sasuke can't do it then that just leaves ME!" he yelled as he charged up his Chidori.

Naruto was walking happily along the path muttering things to himself "endless ramen that would be a good reward or maybe becoming Hokage or eve-"at that moment immense pain, coming from his chest. He looked down only to find his sensei's hand rammed through his chest.

"Why?" was the only world that Naruto said, as he was looking behind him to see Kakashi.

"Why? Why not? You are just a demon that should have never become a ninja. No. better yet live this long. When I get back to the village I will tell the council that the curse seal took control of Sasuke's mind and killed you in doing so and he will be pardoned from all charges and will be able to restore his clan and kill his brother."

All Naruto did was stare in shock then that shock turned to anger " Why you back stabbing son of a b-" before he could finish Kakashi grabbed Naruto's skull and slammed it in into the ground.

"That was for Sasuke and this." He picked up Naruto by the head "is for the village" and through him into the lake .

"Burn in hell demon" he looks at Sasuke on the ground "now let's gets you to the hospital."

As he walked away Naruto sank to the bottom of the lake.

Naruto opened his eyes; he was in pitch black darkness. He also found out that he was floating.

Then he head something, as he looked down he saw huge tentacles. And then he saw a huge creature with a venous file trap type head.

It seamed to look at him and then it spoke "**I see that you are no longer blind. You now see clearly and look at the true colors of your so called 'precious people' and village**."

Naruto looked as if he would have a hart attack "who or what are you?"

"**I am the Grave Mind, master of the Flood**."

qwddsadaswdwqdewadafefefewfdsfcdeddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

So how is it, it's my first chapter of my first story so pleas be kind with comments/ reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Will you except?

Hay guy there are a few things before I start this chapter

There will be a time skip soon

Naruto is some what evil

And finally there will be more action in this chapter

Now whiteout further delay the story

Sorry disclaimer I do not own Naruto or halo…….yet

Wddjlsakjd;owijd;lksj;lkjas;lkfj;lkjsfl;kjsf;lkjf;ldsakjf;lsakjfa;lsjf;oeijf;oewijf;owejf;lkfiuhgtkjesng;iresnf;ies

"What the hell is a grave mind" Naruto said mockingly.

"The most powerful force in the universe" it answered "and out of all the life forms in it you are the only one"

"The only one what"

"Why the only one to entrust the flood to"

Naruto just stared. 'What are the flood' he though.

"Why the flood is the most powerful being in the universe" it answers as if it read his mind.

'How can it-'

"Read your mind? One of the many powers you will be given if you accept my offer."

"And that would be"

"To become the new Grave Mind of the flood"

"I know but what exactly is the flood"

"Many call us parasites because we wish to destroy the universe of all intelligent life. But if you accept you will gain power on an unimaginable scale. Imagine the universe at your fingertips. And armies of flood to enforce your rule."

Naruto thought for a second. If he had all that power he could take over Konoha no the world. Every one will pay. All will be destroyed.

"I except Grave Mind" he said. He then looked down to see the tentacles warping around him.

"I knew you would except now the power of the gods is yours." Then a giant flash happened.

Flkfjew/lkfjwze/ljreg/lrkghrlgnz/lrengf/lregje/ljgtejtew/lgnr/igtjre/lkgtjre/gln/lkregn/lrekgnmre/lgnmrl/

KOHONA

In the village there was a huge party for the leavening of the demon. Everyone that was not ill or bedridden was out and honoring there so called 'great Uchiha'. Even Sakura was dancing with Sasuke. But that was just because he wants her to help restore his clan (at lest that is what he said hehehehe).

"Sasuke–kun, I still can't believe that Naruto-baka though that if he beat you like this I would like him. My hart is for you." Just then a huge power spike occurred. And guess where it was coming from.

"The valley of the end. Sakura, follow me I need to see something" Sasuke said to her as they both ran full speed out the gate to the valley following the AMBU.

Hjkj'osjwd'pjewfd'owaeijfewjfoiwaehf;aewfiewhfofoiuewhfoiueahfoiuewhf;oewahfoiewuhfahhfhfhfhfhf

VALLEY OF THE END

When the recon team reached the lake, waves were forming every where. And the ground beneath them was crumbling

"What or who could be this powerful" the cat masked AMBU said in fear.

Then a giant explosion came from the bottom. Every thing was quiet until a figure jumped out of the water and landed on the statues. It didn't look human.

And it just stared until one vary scared AMBU yelled "who the hell are you?"

"Me? So you don't realize a little change in me as Naruto Uzumaki!"

All stared in disbelief he just didn't change a little he had tentacles coming out of his sleeves, much more tan and finally the immense power he had. But his physical body looked deformed.

A horrible scream was heard from under water. One of them when to see what it was. A moment after looking in the water a small creature with tiny tentacles jumped out of the water. It latched itself on and pushed its tentacles in to the chest. Suddenly the man started screaming in pain and fell to the ground and was being mutated. The mutated AMBU then got up and started screaming in differed pinches. At that point more of the creatures came out of the lake and swarmed the remaining AMBU. The remaining AMBU were killed.

'So this is the power of the flood.' Naruto though 'it's incredible'.

Then the entire lake side crumbled as a huge space craft that had the letters U.N.S.C. he named the craft _revenge_. He noticed a hole on the top of the ships hull and jumped in. as the ship rose it was much lager then he originally thought. When he got to the captains seat he noticed it was on auto pilot to a planet called Reach. He let it take its coarse.

'I may find more ships bigger then this one, but for now this will do' he tought as he saw deformed humans madding the controls.

Lkj/flawjef/lewajfa/wejf/ewalfj/ewlf/.lewhf/relhf/lrewijf/lewjf/ewlf/ewlnf/walfen/lewknf/lewnfl

1 HAOUR LATTER

Sasuke and the others came to a crater with the remains of the scout team.

'who did this' he thought as he looked around. Only to find and message in blood.

THE FLOOD

LJLJFL/WAFI/OEAFIHAEW/LFH/AEWIJFAA/OEWHFEWAHFEWFEWAHFAWE/OHFWA/OHFEWA

So how was it, the next chapter will be a 10 year time skip

BY


	3. Chapter 3

Help is on the way

**Date ??????**

**Location: lower have of the **_Forward Unto Dawn_

Planet in system info: flood infected world

Beginning thawing process of Spartan-117

**Aslkdjel/kfjewaf/lewfjwa/lejf/ewoijf/oiwajf/owejf/oirejfoiewgf;owhgoi;rhg;oairehga/oiewhfhewfo;waih**

I know it sucks but this means Master Chief is on the way


End file.
